Me, Myself, And Only I Can Say
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: No one would listen to his questions. In fact, they preferred if he didn't speak at all. But one day, Naruto Uzumaki just snapped and did the worst thing possible...he proved that they were right. No pairings. Short Oneshot.


Me, Myself, And Only I Can Say…

It's a short, kinda implying story that doesn't really come straight out and say exactly what happens and whatever but it is just a story that took me about thirty minutes to write sooo…with the given time that I took with this, don't be so disappointed in its poor quality, please? I don't really have much to say more except that I don't own Naruto. Read on!

* * *

They tell me to keep my opinions to myself because it didn't really matter anyways what I thought.

They all told me to put myself in their shoes because their lives were way better than mine and I could just keep on dreaming.

They say if I have any negative thoughts-or thoughts at all- to keep them comments between me, myself, and only I…but why?

Words are meant to be spoken, their meanings be damned.

Why must I, the one of observation, be placed mute among insignificant others?

They should have clarified their purpose behind leaving me in this hellish position.

They should've enlightened me with their perspectives…

…They obviously do as they should, that's for damn sure.

Then again…you mustn't I speak my own much capable mind?

Where are the answers to my questions? I need assistance for the contents of my knowledge hold not the keys to answers, yet more endless corridors of locked doors!

Me, myself, and I…sound quite conceited, neh?

However, how am I, they are ones of arrogance when they-the ones of sheer ignorance- are deaf upon my inquiries and opinions?

I am confused, dumfounded really…

Only they hold the answers I search for, why must their greed replace their sympathy like a thing fog rolling in without warning?

Where is my family? What happened to them?

Are my questions rejected for I am a monster?

…An item of shared hatred, distaste, and a living example of beast itself?

-

-

-

I am human. I should speak out against their heavily guarded walls of conspiracy and secrets.

The Hidden Leaf Village harbors real monsters, myself not included.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, have a name which SOMEONE must have granted upon me at my birth!

What happened to my parents? Surely someone must have known them at one point or another.

Am I silent? Can no one answer my pleas? How can THEY go on living, undoubtedly hearing me and CHOOSE to ignore me, turn purposefully away and ABANDON me!?

How dare they…!

What the hell did I do to deserve this nightmare which has been laying upon without my consult?

I'm alone.

I'm self-sufficient.

I'm NOT optimistic.

I'm just what they WANT me to be! I am considered a tool of little purpose, a fork with soup.

-

-

-

They will pay for turning their heads at the sight of me.

I won't stand being ignored any longer because this has gone untreated for too long! But…what shall I do…?

He-he, I might as well show them the proper behavior of a monster, what a real beast would do in a heavily populated community such as this.

Two Days Later~

Hahaha! Them bastards have finally been delivered as to want they earned all these years! For once in my life I can say that…

-

-

-

I can say that…?

What exactly can I say!?? What have I learned? What exactly have they told me that leads me closer to discovering what happened all them years back to leave me homeless, family-less??!

THEY knew this I bet…been planning this all along. Their own demise being their own reward of proving themselves right…I am a monster and they still don't tell me anything, they can't now!

I-I've been led on for all these fourteen years, still not a step closer to any destination considering I've lost more now then I had before my impulse decisions.

Me, Myself, and only I can say that whether or not I'm certain of my past, I have a good idea of what the future holds…my own death and many more unspoken secrets.

What I've learned from all this? Well, to be prompt about my feelings, I have learned that I should've been listening to them all along.

I should've been able to control my anger.

I should've found out by searching for the clues and pondering on the answers myself instead of running back and forth, being denied all replies I wished for.

I should've done a lot of things but I don't…

* * *

OOOOOOOOOKAY! How did you like it? I know it's super short and may not be the most interesting plot or anything but I'm hoping that this story might have peaked someone's interest and they wanted to comment, check out some more stories, or whatever. I knew that the plot was kinda boring from the start and I really didn't want it to be all that complicated because simplicity is just as good as a well thought out idea. Sooo, with that being said, review, fave, subscribe, or whatever you want to do! I'll see you soon enough because I'm going to try and update some of the stories I've already began on but have been too lazy to actually finish!! Anyways, buh-bye!

~Goody!!


End file.
